marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Verse vs Marvel
Plot A villain disguises as a Spider-Verse character claiming to be one of them called Spider-Surge an electrical villain who can use his electrical powers to disrupt any electrical devices even a teleporter device to transport himself to any dimension then he causes trouble while wearing the suit he destroyed the device with his power and he goes into the future in the year 2099 and begins his trouble there then telepeorts to any dimension and causes troubles to any other dimensions he goes to thus starting a war between the hero's of the Spider-Verse Hero's against the Marvel Hero's Spider-Man 2099 vs White Tiger (Miguel O'Hara & Ava Ayala) Miguel O'Hara from the future of 2099 also known as Spider-Man 2099 works at Alchemax as CEO during the day and becomes Spider-Man at night stopping crimes such as heists of isotope from robots and other criminals he had a stressful non spider work free vacation though suddenly energy spikes appear in the sky and checks it out then disappears he then gets in his suit and went to check out what caused that surge out in the sky he then went to track that same exact surge in the timestream and goes to find it by traveling into another dimension he then finds a time traveling watch or belt then puts it on and activates it then traveled to the dimension then Ava Ayala who walks by getting something to eat at a hotdog stand she takes a bite out of it and chews on it then swallowed down her throat then tossed the rest of it aside she then puts her mask down and jumps at Spider-Man 2099 then fights as White Tiger she attracts her claws open as he does and fights her off she lunges at him with a claw to the face he blocks it then jumps back and shoots his web at her shooting web balls at her she tries to dodge them all and one webbed her leg and she then clawed it off of her and runs at him to throw a punch and he then ducks and does a sideswipe to trip her and she falls back they then keep at it til then she changed into her White Tiger form as she got angry using her mystic tiger amulet turning her into that form and fights like a tiger Spider-Man 2099 tries to fend her off as much as he can and she turns back to normal as he stalled her he then removed his mask as she removed hers telling them they shouldn't fight then they introduce themselves as Miguel O'Hara and Ava Ayala they then kissed after she looked in his face forming a relationship between them he then decides to stay in her dimension by breaking the device he wears to stay with her and went to find the villain Spider-Surge of that version and putting a stop to him by defeating him then after that months pass until one happy day arrived as Miguel proposed to Ava asking her to marry him and she accepted his proposal to marry her then they went to go get a tux and dress then went to get rings after that they went to a church to get dressed and the two go inside the brothel and walked down the aisle as Miguel and Ava and they got up to the altar then the music stopped and he puts a ring on her finger and she puts one on his and the brother luis does his ceremony and he does his speech then he asks them to do their vows once they do they then say i do then he says you may kiss the bride and they kissed and now married as mister and misses O'Hara with her now married she loved the name O'Hara changed her name to it and now is Ava O'Hara then they had their suits on the whole time under their clothes then criminals starts robbing banks and they run outside taking their clothes off and put on their masks to stop crimes after that was dealt with they retire for a while to go into action again only when their needed and they start having a child and it was a girl they named it Claire O'Hara to be the next line of a Spider and Tiger hero as Spider-Tiger THE END. Ultimate Black Widow vs Black Widow (Jessica Drew & Natasha Romanov) S.H.I.E.L.D Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division they recruit the bravest of souls to take on earth's criminals such as jewelry heists that are equipped with the gadgets and weapons known to them and one among them is Agent Natasha Romanov Code name Black Widow the stealthiest agent to have among their ranks as a shield agent and is also an Avenger alongside Hulk Iron Man Thor Hawkeye and Captain America but an agent like her doesn't need help to much that can handle things on her own though considering seeing a surge in the sky is troubling her and down below is also troubling Jessica Drew as well also known as Ultimate Black Widow a SpiderGirl that wears a red jacket and suit and mask making her look like a Black Widow with Spider powers they go investigate what it was and eventually find each other and the surge disappears then the possible happened Black Widow tells her that is she responsible for that surge and Ultimate Black Widow tells her no then Black Widow tells her don't lie to me and she fires a stinger at Ultimate Black Widow and she dodges a couple hits then got hit Ultimate Black Widow fires web balls at some stingers matching her arsenal and Natasha runs at her then tries to punch and kick her with Ultimate Black Widow doing the same by matching her move for move and Natasha compliments on her suit saying you have a nice suit does it come in my color they keep fighting though they both end up getting tired at one point and then one comes out on top with Ultimate Black Widow as the victor and she kneels down and Black Widow kisses her and tells her she loves her and for matching her move for move and Ultimate Black Widow wraps her arms around her as they still kiss forming a lesbian relationship and has a lesbian marriage with Jessica taking the name Romanov as her married name to Natasha as Jessica Romanov then they want a child to adopt from an orphanage and raise a girl together as their mom and mentor they named their daughter as Hannah Romanov to be the next line of a hero called Spider-Hawk THE END. Scarlet Spider vs Hulk (Kaine & Bruce Banner) The Hulk the strongest there is with hulkish strength of gamma sized muscles though the Hulk wanted to be alone all the time but never gets left alone from Thaddeus Ross the father of a scientist Betty Ross his daughter though the Hulk and Ross never settled their differences aside now that Ross is now a Red Hulk though it seemed peaceful in New York when a surge went by and disappeared luring Scarlet Spider to the scene to check it out though the Hulk was not far behind he went to see what it was as well though considering his height to Scarlet Spider the Hulk tells him he got this but that didn't work for Scarlet Spider he tells the Hulk that he knows who he is and his history telling him i know what you do you smash everything in sight of who is attacking you he cant stand New York being thrashed by the hulk so the Hulk gets mad and slugs Scarlet Spider with a strong punch to his chest making Scarlet Spider fly back a little not affecting him one bit with the healing power of a spider ten fold healing him faster than Wolverine by 2 seconds and Scarlet Spider jumps from the distance to the Hulk and starts punching him unlike Peter Parker couldn't do it and Scarlet Spider punched him a couple times making the Hulk fly back making the Hulk even mad than before than anyone else could though just like the Hulk he is just like him by getting mad he turns into a hulking Spider Monster and they fight it out til the end they matched fist after fist and kick after kick they kept slugging it out til they got exhausted then Hulk and Scarlet Spider couldn't duke it out any longer then they reverted back to their human state as Bruce Banner and Kaine from his Spider Monster form and they ask for a truce and friendship between Hulk and Scarlet Spider THE END. Iron Spider vs Iron Man (Amadeus Cho & Tony Stark) Amadeus Cho a smart kid with great promise and high standards as a great hero to wear the Iron Spider suit though he must take great responsibility of the suit as it once was Peter's before when Stark gave Pete the suit though after that he took the suit to school one day and Amadeus shows up and takes a look at the Armor as he liked it very much he idolizes Stark so much though Pete and Amadeus didn't see eye to eye in the past and they still don't though Amadeus doesn't realize he is Spiderman after the fake Stan took the armor outside and Amadeus went out as well he then put on the suit dubbing the name Iron Spider he then finds an electrical Surge on his Scanner and he went to take a look as Iron Man did as well and the Surge disappeared though Iron Man talks to Iron Spider in his suit showing a visual scanner in the interface as Amadeus Cho then Iron Man replies with who are you i haven't met you before then Iron Spider replies back with my name is Amadeus Cho i'm my own genius and a smart inventor and Stark replies back with give me back the armor kid it wasn't meant to be yours it's my tech and Amadeus replied back with yours Spiderman gave this to me he let me keep it then Iron Man fired a Repulsor blast at him and Iron Spider blocked it with a Repulsor blast back at his blocking the attack they both fly away matching their speed and repulsor blast after another and Iron Spider used some Spider moves such as webs using the web and webbed up his legs and threw him into a building taking advantage of the situation at hand with web and repulsors at his fingertips Iron Man soon runs out of energy in his suit wearing himself down and the victor goes to Iron Spider he then recharges Iron Man back up reserves and they form a friendship and Stark enrolls Amadeus at one of his facilities THE END. Ghost Spider vs Ghost Rider (Peter Parker & Johnny Blaze) a long time ago Peter Parker sold his soul to the devil as did Johnny Blaze once before and he became Ghost Rider but thats his story now Peter Parker has the same abilities as Ghost Rider and the abilities of a spider along with those powers and Johnny was finding some place to eat and gets himself some pizza as he eats an electrical energy wave dispersed prompting Johnny to become Ghost Rider and soon encounters Ghost Spider then the two start fighting they both throw punches one after another as the two clash Ghost Spider thwips his web using it like a chain swinging it at Ghost Rider as he does the same with his chain as they clash Ghost Spider ends up the victor in matching his wits and spider-sense countering Ghost Riders moves and the two became close rivals and friends THE END.